Devil Busters
Devil Busters is a game-within-a-game in the series. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II'' *''Kyūyaku Megami Tensei'' *''Persona 3'' Profile ''Megami Tensei II'' Devil Busters is a dubious video game of mysterious origin. It is presented to the real-life player in a top-down perspective while exploring the dungeon, switching to a first-person view during combat, much like the real-life Dragon Quest series of games. It is unclear if this is also what the protagonist sees. Combat within Devil Busters is coincidentally identical to combat outside in the irradiated ruins of Tokyo, so some believe that Devil Busters incorporates elements of virtual reality. Regardless, the game itself appears to be a harmless past-time more or less recounting the themes of Megami Tensei. However in time the game is revealed to be more than it seems - the demon Pazuzu was sealed within the game and was unsealed by the hero; Pazuzu declares him the messiah, gives him the Demon Summoning Program and all the demons in the player's Devil Busters stock, and tells him that being unsealed has also allowed demons to flow out of the computer into the real world. Note that while experience and any levels gained are carried out into the real world, any equipment for the protagonist, macca, and magnetite gained are not, and once Pazuzu is unsealed the game is deleted from the console. Later, after slaying Pazuzu and visiting Nakano to get the passcode for the Intelligence Building in Shibuya, the hero and his companion find a computer console with Devil Busters on it. If they enter the game and take the elevator to 4F, they will find a man saying that one of his children has been replaced with a demon. The hero and partner speak to each child, hearing what they say about each other to find out which one was replaced, and figure out that Zayin is the demon. In exchange for finding the demon, the childrens' father unlocks the door on 1F where Nidhoggr is located. After he is defeated, the Devil Analyzer is downloaded from the console and Devil Busters is deleted. Cerberus can be recruited on 1F, but this must be done before Nidhoggr is defeated. After defeating YHVH, if the hero interacts with the computer where he originally played the game, he will find that the game has ended, and that it was designed by A. Nakajima. ''Persona 3'' In the Japanese version of the game, Devil Busters Online is the name of the MMORPG given to the hero by Junpei Iori, where he meets and interacts with the user Y-ko during the Hermit Arcana Social Link. In the localized version of the game, "Devil Busters Online" became "Innocent Sin Online" and "Y-ko" became "Maya". Trivia *If the player buys a drink for the Long-haired Girl in the shelter bar in Megami Tensei II, she mentions that after she beat the Minotaur, she was attacked by and lost to Pazuzu, which isn't mentioned in the Strategy Guide for the game, which suggests the game could not be finished by anyone except the messiahs. *Although the protagonist does not retain his equipment from Devil Busters in the real world, the Partner does when she rejoins at the Tokyo Tower. Category:Megami Tensei II